Sayuri Hanayori
| weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) | born = May 23, 1996 | blood type = A | affiliation = First Shibuya High School (Formerly) Order of the Imperial Moon Japanese Imperial Demon Army | section = Moon Demon Company Guren Squad | occupation = Student (Formerly) Guren Ichinose's Aide Soldier | rank = Second Lieutenant | series = Dakini | demon = Kukuri | status = Alive (Catastrophe) Resurrected (Vampire Reign) | relatives = Masanori Hanayori (Father) | first appearance ln= ''Catastrophe'' Book 1, Chapter 1 ''Resurrection'' Book 1, Chapter 3 | first appearance manga = ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 1 ''Vampire Reign'' Chapter 4 | first appearance anime = Episode 1 | seiyū = Atsumi Tanezaki | english va = Skyler McIntosh}} is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. While serving as a member of the Moon Demon Company, she is also an Army instructor for the training classes. Sayuri is a servant for the Ichinose Family. She is a main character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance Catastrophe In the Catastrophe light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Sayuri has long wheat-colored haired and matching eyes. She has a braid on the top of her head. She is noted to be a busty girl of short stature. She wore the First Shibuya High School female uniform, a sailor fuku, which consisted of a blouse with red trim around the collar with a grayish blue sailor-style collar which also has red trim and a similarly colored skirt with a belt. The red uniform ribbon which is thinner than normal sailor fuku, is attached to the bottom right end of the collar. The Order of the Imperial Moon emblem was located on the right breast. When Guren squad first formed, she wore the female Imperial Demon special forces combat uniform, which was a long-sleeved double-breasted black coat with shoulder epaulettes and two rows of buttons, a ribbon tied around the neck, a wide white belt with a circular buckle, white gloves, and knee-high black boots. Vampire Reign In the manga, she wears her hair up and has only the front right side of her hair out. She still wears the braid she had when she was younger. She wears the standard JIDA uniform which is similar to what she wore eight years ago, except this uniform has light green details including on the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt, dark gray pantyhose and ankle-high black boots. Personality Sayuri, being a retainer of Guren, is very protective of him, often flocking around her master. She is shown to be very obedient of Guren, and even a bit shy, often stammering when she's left alone with him, or blush when Guren talks to her. She obeys his every command, such as when Guren ordered her to beat up Goshi. Sayuri is kind and cheerful, and that is shown when she teaches the class that Yu, Shinoa, Shiho, and Yoichi are in. She is very cheerful and optimistic, encouraging the students to work harder. Sayuri is shown to be quite perceptive at times, observing how Yu and his friends are much stronger than she is, when she was 16. She has a crush on Guren. History Sayuri belongs to a retainer house that serves the Ichinoses. Since young during her childhood with him, she had a crush on Guren and is his emotional support. She confessed her love but it was unrequited. Alongside Shigure Yukimi, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. One night in spring 2002, Sayuri sees Guren crying after being severely beaten by the Hīragi Family and having Mahiru taken away from him. After he apologized for showing such a sorry state, he flashes an embarrassed smile at her, and she falls in love with him. Ten to eighteen years later, she is still just as in love with him. Story Events of 2012 In the light novel, Sayuri walks with Guren and Shigure to First Shibuya High School. They are on their way to their first day of school. Sayuri babbles on about their new school, but Guren interrupts her and tells her she is annoying. She then retreats to behind him where Shigure is and complains to her about what he had just said to her. To her shock, Shigure sides with Guren on the point that Sayuri was indeed annoying and tells her that she was lowering the 'dignity' of their master as he was the next head of the Ichinose House. Guren is in Class 1-9 while Sayuri is in Class 1-1 and Shigure is in 1-2. She and Sayuri later move themselves into Guren’s apartment against his wishes. One day, after classes were done, Sayuri tries to get Guren's attention, which gets her rebuked by Shigure for drawing attention to themselves. She then unintentionally embarrasses Guren by telling a perverted and mischievous Norito Goshi that Guren has yet to lay a hand on her. Sayuri then becomes flustered when Shigure intends to give her a talking that Guren approves of as they walk down the hallway; however, Seishirō Hīragi attacks Guren and nearly punches Shigure until Shinya Hīragi saves her. Though this act causes Guren to lose his respect from Shinya, Norito, and Mito Jujo. During the qualification exams, Seishirō severely beats her and begins to strip her until Mahiru intervenes. Sayuri is hospitalized with Shigure looking over her. After the Order of the Imperial Demons announces it put down the "terrorist group" that attacked them before, the school reopens. Mito and Goshi become friendly with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure. Some time later, Guren, Shinya, Mito, Norito, Sayuri, and Shigure report to Kureto’s office, where Aoi Sangū lets them in. Kureto orders them to investigate Ueno Zoo. Guren leads this new team. The squad enters Ueno Zoo and battles a chimera made with genes from the Four Horsemen of John. When the monster wounds Guren, she creates a smokescreen which Norito uses to create an illusion to distract the monster. She and the squad are able to convince him to retreat, but Mahiru ends up knocking everyone out except Guren. Sayuri and the others soon awakens, but Guren ends up falling into a coma. Once he wakes up after a month later, Sayuri confesses her love to him. Sayuri and Shigure meet Guren after he has his blood drawn and demand to know what he is hiding from them. After class, Shigure and Sayuri meet with Guren. Goshi, Shinya, and Mito decide to go play at Guren’s apartment. After those three leave later that evening, Shigure and Sayuri return home, but Guren decides to do his investigation that night without them. Late that night, they help him prepare to go to Hikarigaoka Park and spy on the Thousand Nights. He returns a few hours later with a bleeding wound on his forehead, causing Sayuri and Shigure to panic. He orders them to not touch his blood and then tells them to go to Aichi for a check-up in case his blood tainted them. Late the next evening, the Thousand Nights attack the school. Sayuri calls Guren and tells him to escape. She mentions the Thousand Nights before the phone disconnects. Guren is unable to contact her afterward. Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure fight to protect Mito. Earlier, Thousand Nights members intend to rape Shigure and Sayuri under Saitō's command in order to empower the demon inside Guren. When they realize they were specifically targeted to use against Guren, they attempt to swallow poison that was hidden in their mouths, but Saitō shoots a chain into each of their mouths and extracts the capsules before they can commit suicide. They see Guren speed into the school on a motorcycle. The pair scream at Guren, telling him not to come. However, Guren notices them and draws a black blade. He moves so quickly that he vanishes and appears on the roof, quickly slaughtering the Thousand Nights members with inhuman movements. Shigure notices Guren's sclera have turned black. The two aides notice something is off about Guren's behavior, and he warns them not to come near him. He struggles against his lust for violence and for Sayuri's body. Saitō applauds Guren's success. When Guren tries to kill him, Saito uses illusions to mislead his attacks. He tells Guren to fulfill his desires and says that Goshi is in the fifth floor girls' restroom while Mito is in the audiovisual room. He says that Guren's success in this state will give him such pleasure he will truly become a demon. Mahiru arrives and mentions that Guren had sex with her earlier. She does this to emotionally hurt Sayuri and Shigure and subtly weaves illusions around them in order to tempt them with the offer of a demonic blade. She goes after Sayuri first, but Shigure notices the illusions and tries to warn her. Guren attacks Mahiru, and Mahiru throws the cursed gear at Sayuri. Guren protects Sayuri from it, but it gashes open his left hand, infecting him with even more demonic influence. His blood bleeds black. A single horn protrudes from his head, and his sclera become black under the demon's influence. He howls in pain. Pleading with Guren and desperate to get him from Mahiru, Shigure begs him to kill her first. Then, Sayuri joins in. Guren regains control and attacks Mahiru, stating it will not go as she plans. Mahiru and Saitō leave. Sayuri and Shigure beg Guren to come with them to Aichi, but he runs inside the school to save Goshi and Mito instead. On September 2nd. Mito, Shinya, Goshi, and Guren play video games at Guren's place while Sayuri prepares food. Mahiru shows up. Guren attacks her, and they fall from the twenty-fifth floor. Mahiru stops her fall by using her sword. Guren is badly injured but recovers. Guren and Shinya play Bomberman until 3 a.m., and Mito and Goshi are already asleep. Guren plans his next move with his group and reveals some documents Mahiru left to him about the Seraph of the End. Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Order of the Imperial Moon. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse. Guren and his group escape to the roof and steal Kureto’s helicopter before heading to Kyoto. They crash in the mountains and head down to a farmland and come across a truck, and they discover that each of them has been trained to hot-wire vehicles. Goshi starts up the car immediately, impressing Mito with his skill. Guren and Shinya notice that the owner left the key in the ignition, but Mito does not notice and keeps praising Goshi's skill. Guren sleeps for seven hours while chatting with Noya. They enter the love hotel where the others are resting, and a pair of students in sailor uniforms mistake Guren and Shinya for a couple. They find Goshi listening to porn while sleeping. Before Guren turns it off, Mito rushes in and scolds them for their impurity. Goshi wakes up, and the other girls arrive. Guren puts on the news and changes into civilian clothes. Suddenly, Asuramaru drops down in front of him, but Shinya quickly knocks it away before Guren comes into contact with it. Asuramaru unsheathes, screeching loudly as it lodges itself into the ceiling. Guren tells his friends that this is Mahiru's sword and says he did not realize he had it. A vampire breaks in through the window and tells them not to move. Guren summons Noya and performs a more powerful attack than he has ever performed before. She catches his sword in her mouth. Guren orders the squad to use a retreating formation with him as the sacrifice instead, but Shigure and Sayuri attack the vampire instead of retreating. The vampire catches their weapons and comments that they are quick. Using the illusions, Guren cuts the vampire in the neck. The vampire is unable to defend herself in time because Shigure placed talismans on her sword and detonated them. Shinya appears from behind, cutting off her sword arm, and Mito sends the arm flying into the hallway. They continue fighting, and the vampire wonders why her wound will not heal. She turns to escape through the window but is stopped by an illusion of a wall. While she is distracted, Shinya cuts off her feet. Guren stabs her through the chest. Shigure and Sayuri panic when they see blood on Guren. Guren then walks in on Saitō lounging on his sofa. When Guren moves to attack him, Saitō brings Guren's aides to his attention. Sayuri and Shigure are bound in chains and unconscious in the corridor. Despite Saitō's threats, Guren cuts the chains on them and summons Noya. Saitō attacks him with chains, and they fight. Guren tries to figure out who Saitō is. Saitō says he is an assassin from the Hyakuya Sect, but Guren says he betrayed them. Guren asks about Mikaela Shindo and Yuichiro Amane, which changes Saitō's expression. The Seraph of the End is a sorcery weapon capable of mass destruction. It exceeds the cursed gear and can even bring about an Apocalypse. Guren recalls Mahiru's notes and prophecy. Saitō reveals that Seraph of the End is not a bioweapon but is actually punishment from the gods. Saitō says the arrogant and idiotic humans want to weaponize it and not use it in better ways. Saitō admits he has a better way of using it and invites Guren to join him and Mahiru. Guren wonders what he has to sacrifice in order to become strong. Curse marks appear on Guren's skin as he maximizes Noya's strength and requests that Saitō bring out his cursed gear as well. Saitō says he actually came empty-handed and says he could defeat Guren with his bare hands. Guren keeps attacking him but cannot hit Saitō at all. Saitō's movements are on a completely different level from when they fought before. Eventually, Saitō tricks Guren into cutting off Shigure's left arm. Guren is on the verge of losing control, and Saitō presents both Sayuri and Shigure as meat shields. Guren compares Saitō's ability's to Ferid's. Saitō says he is a human, but then contact lenses fall from his eyes and reveal red irises. He also has fangs. When Guren asks if he is a vampire, Saitō denies it and says he was a human thousands of years ago. For the third time, he requests Guren to join him. Saitō reveals he was a second progenitor hundreds of years ago, and teases him a little and then warns him that he will regret not moving forward today. He says Guren greedily craves everything, so he will lose many things. When Guren asks if Saitō made Mahiru go mad, he says that she was crazy from the start. He says Mahiru only wants Guren and lives to build a future with him. Guren puts Shigure's arm back at the cut and carries her to her pink room. He places her on the bed and puts the cursed gear weapon Shigure is contracted to on her chest to advance her healing. Guren tries to wake her up but is worried she will die from blood loss before the arm will completely reattach. Guren calls Kureto, who orders Guren to take her to the lab. He sends a helicopter. When Shinya calls, Guren says Shigure accidentally cut off her arm while attempting to chop up a radish. When Sayuri calls, Guren orders her to clean up the room coated in Shigure's blood. Guren informs Kureto about Saitō. Kureto says he will investigate Saitō, and he reveals they have learned quite a bit of information thanks to Asuramaru. They successfully reattach Shigure's arm. The usual group meets at Guren's apartment, sans Shigure, who is still being treated. Guren tells them what happened. Then, they eat curry and play more games. On December 10th, Kureto sends in Guren and his gang to take care of students that have become possessed by demons at the school. Guren arrives first and knocks out one demon-possessed boy. Mahiru, now a vampire, appears. She applauds Guren's strength. She admits this is her doing and does not care about the victims. She asks about the experimentation on Asuramaru. Humans must undergo surgery in order to meet qualifications to use a Black Demon, but the current success rate is less than 20%. Most people die. Although Kureto, Shinya, and Guren had successful surgeries, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure did not even meet the basic criteria to have the surgery done. The rest of the group arrive and attack Mahiru, but she escapes. On December 23rd, at 1 p.m., Guren takes Shikama Dōji to meet with Shinoa. The traitorous faction attacks them, but Guren kills them quickly and incidentally drenches Shinoa in their blood. Shinoa loses consciousness as soon as she touches Shikama Dōji, but Guren manages to escape with her. Goshi calls Guren and reports that Guren's apartment was set on fire by the traitors. Their phone call is interrupted. Guren steals a motorcycle and escapes, but a van chases and crashes into him. Traitorous soldiers face him, but Shinya attacks with Byakkomaru while pulling up on another motorcycle. Goshi arrives in a stolen minivan with the rest of their squad and picks them up. He says policemen are still chasing them. They ask Guren what they should do about the end of the world. Events of 2020 Second Shibuya High School Arc Sayuri first appears unidentified in where she and Shigure accompanied Guren to the entrance to Sanguinem in Kyoto. There, the three encounter an escaped Yu and Guren takes him in. Sayuri appears again as the teacher for the students training for the Moon Demon Company. She sends out battle dolls and orders the students to pair up and fight them to earn points. She handcuffs the pairs together with surprising skill. When Sayuri passes out test results to the trainees, she says the test results will factor in to what rank of Cursed Gear the students will be assigned. Considering that Kimizuki, who earned 100 points, and Yu, who earned 0 points, both get the same rank of Cursed Gear, this may only be true for lower-ranking soldiers. When Guren walks in, she informs him that both Kimizuki and Yu are stronger than she was at sixteen and may be able to resist demonic temptation. She also says that Yoichi is far more stable than the other students. When Guren attacks the class with his demon, she uses a pair of wards to resist falling to the floor. Although Yoichi does not even feel Guren's attack, she advises him that Yoichi's heart may not be strong enough to accept the demon. Guren lets him try to make a contract with a demon from the Black Demon Series, and it possesses him, turning him into a man-eating demon. Fortunately, Guren manages to help him regain control. Shinjuku Arc During the battle at Shinjuku, Sayuri joins up with Guren, and a vampire tries to attack her from behind. Colonel Mito Jūjō interferes, killing him quickly. The rest of Guren's squad arrives, and they target the leader of the vampire infantry, Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory, at the 5th Street intersection. While fighting against another vampire, Sayuri warns Guren that he could die if he decides to take a second, possibly lethal dose, of the supplement in order to better fight against the vampire Mikaela Hyakuya; however, Mikaela stabs him through the chest, making him cough up blood before he gets the chance to take it. When reinforcements arrive in Shinjuku, Shigure helps her to her feet. Nagoya Arc She hangs out with the rest of Guren's squad at the Ebina Rest Stop. Colonel Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines and starts talking about bikinis. Sayuri says she would be happy to wear one if Guren wants her to, but he has no interest. When Guren gives a brief speech off of the top of a sports car Shinya hijacked, Sayuri blushes along with Mito and Shigure. When Yu enters the rest stop where Guren's squad is waiting, Goshi manages to annoy Guren enough to order Sayuri to shut him up. Although Goshi requests a headlock, she sends him flying across the room. Eventually, Yu realizes she is his teacher. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. A soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires, and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before going after Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on this situation with Guren's squad to his squad and Yūichirō insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company in Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Norito, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Shigure and Sayuri decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren. Osaka Arc After being locked up along with the Guren's squad, the group meets Guren at Shinjuku complaining about their imprisonment. However Guren tells them to be quiet and that they must go to Osaka. During the car ride, she and the rest of the squad question what Guren is hiding from them with no luck. They eventually arrive at their destination, which is revealed to be a mansion. Sayuri and Shigure notes that someone is living there based on the well upkeep of the garden; however, Guren then has Mahiru knock everyone out and taken inside to bedrooms. She eventually wakes up with the rest of the squad by a seraph Yu tossing them out of the mansion. Later on, she alongside her squad and Shinoa Squad Guren's plan in freeing Ferid and Krul from Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc, where she and everyone else will act as decoys to distract Ky and be open for Yu to kill him. Three days later, she assists in attacking the fifth progenitor alongside Shigure. Shibuya Arc With Shibuya coming under attack from the Hyakuya Sect's army, Sayuri has spells tags ready as she approaches Ferid who is conversing with one of the assailants, Basteya Irclu. She is surprised to see the Hyakuya Sect soldiers attach spell tags of their own to themselves causing chains to appear and target them. Back to back with Shigure, Sayuri registers that Guren is not with them. Having evaded a scythe thrown off from the battle between the first and Saito, Sayuri remarks to Shigure that Guren has not come back outside when his absence is noted by Mito. She is thought of by Guren when he considers she and the squad are resurrected and will die a second time. Finding Guren in the barracks with chains coming out of him, Sayuri can perceive and reacts with anger to seeing Mahiru there as well, before she calls for Guren. With Guren undergoing the change to a demon, Sayuri calls his name before seeing Shinya, and then herself come under the effects of a crushing power from Guren. She is powerless to prevent Guren from using a chain to stab and sap her power and remains on the floor until the chains fizzle away and she can move once more. Powers and Abilities As a retainer of Guren, Sayuri is an exceptionally good fighter at spell-casting and fighting. Although she cannot win against Seishirō, her skills are said to be on par with Mito and Shigure, both highly skilled fighters and spell-casters. Aside from her combat abilities, Sayuri excels as a cook since she was still a teenager. * Anime : In the anime, Sayuri is shown to be more active. She appears to have good team work with Guren, the two fighting back to back and slicing down the vampires with ease. Her teamwork skills with the rest of Guren's squad also appears to be quite good, shown when she darts through Goshi's illusions to attack Crowley, or her synchronised movements with Shigure. She has also proven to be have remarkable swordsmanship skills, using a sword in battle against the vampires while defending Guren's back. Spells Additionally, Sayuri can use talismans to ward off and resist overwhelming demonic power like the Black Demon Series. Furthermore, she can also use them while fighting head-to-head against vampires on the battlefield, able to use two spell tags to dispel the aftereffects of a vampire sword attack and create a sword from multiple spell tags combined together, strong enough to match lesser vampire weapons and damage vampires. Cursed Gear * : A possession-type demon weapon from the Dakini series. It takes the form of two small knives. **In the anime, Sayuri instead wields a sword that is made up of talismans when manifested. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1 *"Master Guren, high school starts today. You’re going to be a freshman. Do you think you’re ready? T-T-To be honest…I’m feeling kinda nervous. I mean, I’m supposed to be your bodyguard so I know that sounds silly. But…But…I can’t help it! We’re your followers, we live to serve the Ichinose clan…But we’re going to be attending First Shibuya High School. It’s hard not to get a little freaked out! So…you see…I know I’m inexperienced, but I promise I’ll try my hardest to be a good bodyguard for you while we’re here, Master Guren! If there’s anything you need, anything at all—"—''Chapter 1, Pages 17-18 *"He told me that you might have to…c-c-come in at night. So I could t-t-take care of you. It’s my d-duty, as your servant, Master Guren…"—''Chapter 3, Page 54'' *"Th-That’s right! You shouldn’t talk about Master Guren that way! He hasn’t laid a hand on me. I should know, I’ve been waiting!"—''To Norito Goshi after he jokes about Guren sneaking in her or Sayuri’s rooms at night, Chapter 5, Page 81'' *"Umm…Master Guren? Just the two of us…walking alone together like this… Do you think we look like boyfriend and girlfriend to other people?"—''Chapter 5, Page 100'' *"Wh-Where am I…? You came to save me… I’m…I’m sorry, Master Guren. I lost my match… B-But…I tried my best, and I didn’t use any Ichinose magic. I shouldn’t have lost in such an embarrassing way, though."—''Chapter 6, Pages 125-126'' Book 2 *When was it when I first realized I was in love? In love with someone beyond my station. I was born to the Hanayori Clan. Master Guren was born to the main clan. My family had sworn their lives to protect his. I was born a servant. I had no business falling in love with someone like Master Guren. But still…—''Prologue, Page 181'' *"But I have to stay close, Master Guren! How else will I protect you?"—''Epilogue, Page 187'' *"Th-These Hiragi uniforms are pretty cute, aren’t they, Master Guren? D-Do you think it suits me?"—''Chapter 7, Page 289'' *"I know…but you look really good in your combat uniform, Master Guren! I can’t stop staring. Doesn’t he look good, Shigure?"—''Chapter 7, Page 289'' *"You wouldn’t open your eyes, I was so worried! It’s been a month… You’ve been in a coma for a whole month, Master Guren. Everyone said you’d probably never wake up…but…but…I never believed them!"—''Epilogue, Page 328'' *"Please, you can’t put yourself in danger anymore, Master Guren! I can’t take it. I’ve already worried enough for at least two lifetimes! Can’t you just stay here? You can live the rest of your life in peace. A quiet life, just like your father’s, away from all power. What’s wrong with that?"—''Epilogue, Page 329'' *"Master Guren, do you still…love Mahiru Hiragi?"—''Epilogue, Page 329'' *"I’m jealous… If you’re still so in love with Mahiru Hiragi then…then how can I…how can I ever hope to compete?"—''Epilogue, Page 330'' *"Do you think…I could ever be enough to fill the hole in your heart? I’m saying that I love you very much, Master Guren."—''Epilogue, Page 331'' Book 3 *"That wouldn’t be a problem. If they captured us, we’d just kill ourselves first."—''To Guren about what happens if the Hiragi go after them to get information about the Ichinose, Chapter 1'' *"Auugh?! H-Hey?! What’s the deal? What about me?! I want you to stroke my head, too, Master Guren!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"If you didn’t come back, I don’t know what we would have done… We were so worried. Why are we so weak? We should’ve been there to help you…"—''To Guren while crying, Chapter 3'' Book 4 *"Don’t come!" she yelled. "If you come, they’ll kill you!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"You bitch!" shouted Sayuri.—''To Mahiru, Chapter 2'' *"N-No, don’t!" interceded Sayuri. "If you’re going to kill someone, kill me!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign * "But, um, i-if Lieutenant Colonel Guren said that he wanted me to wear one bikini... then I'd be happy to... And, um..."--''Sayuri when Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders" * "Still, I really wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard, Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I worry about you!"--''Sayuri to Guren, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' Trivia *The name Sayuri '''means "small" (小) ('''sa) and "lily" (百合) (yuri). *Sayuri's surname Hanayori 'means "flower" (花) ('hana) and "rely on, be dependent upon" (依) (yori). *According to fanbook 8.5: **Interests/Likes: Interests Becoming a newly wedded bride, delicious recipes Likes Guren Ichinose **Favorite food: What Guren wants to eat that day **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Lord Guren! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Moon Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Second Lieutenant Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Guren Squad